In our prior application Ser. No. 288,320, filed Sept. 12, 1972, now abandoned which application is incorporated herein by reference, compounds conforming to the foregoing general formula I were disclosed in which compounds X is an oxy radical and A is a phenyl radical or a halogen, lower alkoxy, nitro or alkylamino-substituted phenyl radical and B is an alkoxyphenyl, nitrophenyl, trifluoromethylphenyl, dihalophenyl, dialkylphenyl, halonitrophenyl, haloalkylphenyl, haloalkoxyphenyl, or haloacylphenyl radical.
In German published application No. 2,027,054 are disclosed compounds conforming to the foregoing general formula I in which X is an oxy radical, A is a monohalophenyl or a monoalkoxyphenyl radical, and B is a phenyl, monohalophenyl, or a monoalkylphenyl radical.
The compounds disclosed in the application Ser. No. 288,320 have demonstrated effectiveness as sedatives and also possess analgesic as well as anthihistaminic activity.